


hopeless

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Characters from EU, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi, Poisoning, Rey Kenobi, Reys boobs, Rivalry, Romeo and Juliet AU, Romeo and Juliet References, Skinny Dipping, based on music, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: The two rich families of Kenobi and Skywalker have been fighting ever since millionaire Anakin Skywalker killed his former friend turned rival, Obi Wan.Rey, the last in the line of Kenobis who newly inherited a fortune, is trying to shy away from the fame that being a Kenobi brings. She’s used to spending her nights alone, whether it be when she was truly by herself, enjoying Shakespearean plays and music, or when someone else was in the bed beside her.Ben Solo, also known as Kylo Ren in the streets, is the youngest son in a legacy that’s hard to uphold. The Skywalkers have always expected excellence and did not accept anything else, this may be what sends Ben down the deep end somewhat, while he still tries to grasp on to the things that make him him.When one of Rey’s friends throws a big masquerade party for her twentieth birthday party, and Ben and a few others sneak into the event. This is when the two lovers meet.But will they be able to keep their growing affections for each other secret after the party? With growing dangers and high tensions, they both struggle to meet each other, even at the safest time.Rey must ask herself a question. Is it all worth it? Is he worth it?





	hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue-ish of chapters to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this piece of trash! i hope you enjoy this. This probably isn't my best ever but I really am excited for it none the less. I really hope other people enjoy this.

As a child, Rey Kenobi did not spend much of her time inside the Kenobi mansion. The lavish interiors and quiet corridors of the estate did not sate her curious mind.

She often explored other places, found nooks and crannies that not even her tutors knew about. She remembered hearing complaints from her nurse, nanny, and several tutors about how she would disappear for hours, nowhere to be found, but would come back with cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She had giggled when they asked her where she would be. It was her secret, and to the dismay of her tutors and nannies, her grandfather often encouraged this behavior.

"Let her roam," He would say. "She has everything, including an imagination, let her use it." It was always better to be adventurous, to be curious, then to be like the debutantes and rich society that didn't go out and learn. Rey remembered all the times she’d be up in some tree and her grandfather would come find her— “Rey, are you up there?”

“Yes, do I need to come down?” She would ask.

“It’s been a little too long, I think you should.” Rey always listened to him, and never anyone else. She would slide down the tree trunk and Obi Wan would pick her up and put her on his shoulders, one of the last times he did that, he told her, “I need to tell you something, Rey.”

“What’s that?”

“I need you to know that you’re going to have to start taking your studies more seriously. You’re six years old and you should know how to at least handle my finances once I’m gone.”

“Gone?” She stared down at the man carrying her on his shoulders in confusion.

“I won’t always be here, I’m getting old.” He sighed and set her down next to him, and the two of them began to walk.

“I… I don’t know what you mean.” He grimaced, trying to word his next sentences as carefully as he possibly could when talking to a six year old. “Are you going away?” Tears were starting to brim in her eyes, and her lip began to quiver.

“No… no… it’s not that at all,” He said.

“Then what is it?”

He pulled her aside, as they crossed into a stone path that Rey had always been afraid to go down, the trees always made it a little too dark for her to go down, but with her grandpa by her side, she realized it wasn’t quite as scary as she thought it to be before. “You know how sometimes, you would play in the garden, and you'd find a bird on the ground, and you thought it was asleep, but it wouldn't wake up?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what I mean my darling, and I just want to make sure you know how to fend for yourself when I'm not there. So will you work on your studies? For me?" The path was long and Rey could barely see a few feet ahead of herself. Obi Wan took her down another path, that lead her back to the orchard as they walked along the estate. 

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said. 

* * *

 

She meant that promise whole heartedly, she kneeled now, at nineteen, next to her grandfather's grave, and set a boquet of flowers next to the grave. It had been a long time since she visited her grandfather last, today would be thirteen years since his passing. 

"Are you ready, Miss Rey?" The young girl got up from her kneeling place to see Mr. Imwê behind her, smiling gently, cane in one hand, the other outstretched to her.

"You scared me," She said, brushing dirt off her knees. "How'd you get here without making any noise?"

"I teleported." Rey laughed and took the man's hand as she walked away from her grandfather's grave. They walked passed a bunch of different flowery trees that Rey forgot the name of. She remembered climbing up them when she was more adventurous, but now they seemed obselete, and things to remain untouched. She kept a hold of her former butler's hand as they walked down a beautiful but all too sad path. "So about tomorrow-?"

"I don't want to even think about that," She snapped back. "I just want to be at home with some Shakespeare and some ice cream and cry myself to sleep."

"My husband seems intent on celebrating your nineteenth birthday,"

 "Well tell him I don't want anything!"

"That's not in my power," Mr. Imwê told her. "Finn's in on it too.."

" _No,"_

"Yes." They were almost to the limo when she saw Finn and Baze get out of the car. "I hope they aren't here to try to cheer me up,"

"That's exactly why they're here." The two of them kept walking as Rey tried to keep a smile on her face, she knew that she should've been grateful. Her friends were here to make her feel better... but she couldn't help the sick feeling in her stomach 

as she started to walk towards Finn.

“Hey, peanut.” He took her hand, and she let go of Chirrut’s as everyone started to get into the limousine. “How’s your day been?” Rey could tell that Finn was walking on eggshells. He was about to tell her something that she didn’t want to here.

“Good, peanut.” She said. “Yours?” Baze got in the driver's seat and put up a partition between the two of them. Rey refrained from raising an eyebrow and let the car start.

“Oh… busy.”

“Finn,”

“Yeah?”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Huh?”

“You’re trying to hide something from me,” Finn was tapping his foot against the bottom of the car in rapid motion, avoiding looking in her eyes, “what aren’t you telling me?” She knew what this was going to be about. They seemed to have the same variation of this conversation each year. Finn would try to plan something big for her birthday, would try to get her to indulge in celebrations, and she would always shoot him down. Each year he tried, but each year she won.

They had pulled out of the graveyard where her grandfather was buried, heading down the silent streets, it was a little too desolate for Rey’s taste. She found herself looking out at the streets, checking that there weren’t any cars following them.

Finn said something. “Rey?”

“Huh?”

“Did you hear what I said?” She blinked, trying to bring herself back to reality before she shook her head no. Finn sighed, “I rented out a hotel room for you for tonight?”

“And why’d you do that?”

“Because you’re not going back to the estate today,”

“ _Finn,_ ”

“ _Rey,_ ”

“I don’t want anything for my birthday. You know that.” She felt tired, if the girl was allowed a good eight hours tomorrow, that would be enough of a gift.

“Rey, you wouldn’t let me throw you a birthday party when you turned eighteen. Eighteen. The hallmark year of becoming an ‘adult’-”

“I thought that was twenty one,”

“You know what I mean. This time I’m not going to let you ruin fun, you’re going to have a super big party like you always throw me and you’re going to be happy about it. Okay?”

Silence.

“Okay?”

More silence.

“Please, peanut?” Rey looked back at Finn, who was sporting some pretty impressive puppy dog eyes. She tried to keep her face straight as she looked at him, but it only took half a minute for her resolve to crack.

“Fine,”

“Yay!”

* * *

 

The ride to the hotel was longer than Rey would’ve liked, and it also risked a chance of crossing into a side of town that was less than _savory._ It was starting to get late and the day and the buzzing neon signs started to light up the evening sky. People were starting to line up to go to the latest clubs owned by Snoke and Armitage Hux, and Rey could see broken glass sparkling in what was left of the daylight.

Finn had moved closer to Rey, laying his head down on her shoulder as she looked out on the streets they passed. He was nearly half asleep. “You seem tense,” Chirrut had pulled back the partition (when? Rey wasn’t sure) to talk to her. “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s just a little too quiet.” She said.

“Do you want some music?”

“No that’s not what I mean,” She told him. “I mean on the streets. It looks like what grandpa used to worry about when we’d go out into the town.”

“So you’re worried about the Skywalkers?” it was the first time Baze had spoken on their way down here. “Well, rest assured they’re not going to be out here on a night like this. They’ll be partying instead.” Chirrut hit his husband in the arm. “Watch it old man,”

“Who are you calling old man? You’re practically the definition of a hermit.” He said. “Plus I think you forget that not all of the Skywalkers are bad, they’re just blinded by loyalty to their family.”

“All the family can go to hell,” Baze retorted. “Especially that degenerate grandson,” Rey started to tune out their bickering, she had heard it all before anyways. They talked about how the Skywalkers had started to be a good for the community when an outsider married Leia, but that had all turned sour with the grandson, and the Skywalker family and all of the employees associated with their company started to have a less than pure reputation. The Skywalkers were corruption in the modern corporate world at its finest, Baze would say. Chirrut would remind him that we were not without sin either.

Rey turned her attention back to the streets. A few limos had come out, some carrying drunk college girls, and others carrying frat boys, Rey rolled her eyes as she watched them turn into all the trashy bars and clubs, making so much noise they would be able to wake up the whole city. It took a minute for her to see the motorcycle pull out behind the limousine. She was silent for a second as she looked at the golden emblem on the bike. It was one of the Skywalkers.

“Baze,”

“I see it,” He replied calmly. Rey tapped Finn’s shoulder and he woke up.

“Huh? What’s going on?”

She pointed to the motorcycle tailing them, and he got the message. The both of them bent down out of view as Baze stepped on the gas. Chirrut started laughing. “Now here’s a party.”

“You’re crazy,”

“You married me.” The limousine violently turned two back alleyways as the bike tailed them. “Rey, can you tell if they have any weapons on them?”

Rey looked up to see the biker that was following them. “No, it’s too dark.” 

"Is there anything glass in the backseat?" Rey looked around for a second, and grabbed an empty wine bottle she'd finished off earlier in the week and never bothered to throw away. 

"Give it to me," Finn said. She did and he rolled the window down as Baze slowed down the car for a second. Finn waited for the biker to adjust his speed accordingly and threw the bottle at the tire. There was a loud banging noise and the biker fell off course. Rey pulled Finn back in the car as he shouted obscenities at them. 

"Calm down, big shot." 

"Skywalkers have the nerve to show up on this side of town..."

"Calm down," They were almost to the Coruscant hotel anyway, which was well into the side of the city that the Kenobis owned. Whoever had followed them wouldn't have the balls to come back at this point.

"You're right." Finn said. The man was silent for a second before saying, "but did you see my aim?"

Rey snorted as they pulled in to the entryway. "Yes... It was very impressive."

"Good, now come on... We got to celebrate more." Rey got out of the car alongside Finn as Baze and Mr. Imwê told them something about meeting them inside.

She was glad that Finn was taking care of their check in and everything else. Tonight was going to be a long night.. And tomorrow even longer. Rey wasn't sure why she felt so nervous but she felt that maybe .. Maybe something bad was about to happen.


End file.
